With the maturity of liquid crystal display technology, requirements for narrow borders of display screens are increasing.
The mainstream design in the prior art has three narrow borders, and it is difficult to achieve a narrow border at the in-light side due to existence of a light bar. However, the desire for technology with four narrow borders is drawing increasing attention. The technology with four narrow borders gradually becomes an important factor to improve the market competitiveness of products, and how to realize a narrow border design on the in-light side has obviously become an urgent problem to be solved. Referring to a structural schematic view of an in-light side of a backlight module in the prior art shown in FIG. 1, a light guide plate 4 is disposed on a back plate 3, a diffusion assembly 5 is disposed on the light guide plate 4, a frame 2 is disposed outside of the back plate 3, a light bar 11 is disposed at an in-light side, and a light blocking plate 6 is disposed over the light bar 11, the light guide plate 4 and the diffusion assembly 5. In order to shield a dark region before the lamp, the light blocking plate 6 is designed to be widened accordingly. The width of the border at the in-light side of the display device currently in production, i.e., a value A, is between 11-15 mm.
Therefore, it is necessary to study a new backlight module and a display device mounted with the backlight module.